


Kisses on the cheek

by CaptainSaku



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaku/pseuds/CaptainSaku
Summary: A short drabble showing a little moment of intimacy and kisses. It happens often, but they never tire of it.





	Kisses on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of everyday life that Dee gave me, out of nowhere. I thought I'd share with you guys. Short and sweet. Enjoy!

She kisses the scar on his cheek whenever she gets the chance. It’s a reminder of what might have happened, what she could have lost. What she _didn’t_ lose. She watches it heal and wonders if it’ll leave a mark, then kisses it again for good measure. 

_Don’t do that to me again._  

One day, she’ll voice it. Tell him how scared she really was, in that moment. She loves him, has loved him for a while, and would like things to keep looking up.

For now, she’ll kiss the scar on his cheek, his lips, his nose. She’ll look into his eyes and get lost in those miniature galaxies, the constellations in blue and purple they contain, like small nebulae full of wonder. 

To think she traveled all the way from a different galaxy to find him…

She, too, is humbled.


End file.
